


Turn the Hourglass

by Iki_teru



Series: Short of Breath [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: Sometimes a chaste first is all you get





	Turn the Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to mine beta, @rainingsomewhere

Aqua finds the newly-crowned princess in a familiar place: tucked away in a high tower, staring hopelessly out of a window. It's kind of amazing, really, how little has changed.

"Just one prison for another, I suppose," says Cinderella. Aqua has managed to peel her away from the window, promising the guards that she would protect the princess on a walk through the gardens.

"Do you regret marrying the prince?" Aqua twines her hand into Cinderella's, reveling at the feel of similarly calloused hands—one by keyblade and fighting and magic, the other by brooms and cleaning and servitude. Secretly, she's kind of glad Cinderella doesn't have soft little hands like the other princesses she's met; it makes her more approachable, somehow.

"I don't know, honestly. I don't get to see him enough to decide if this was a mistake." Cinderella laughs, a sad attempt to play everything off as a joke. "I can't complain, truly. Most girls dream of where I am, and it's better than it was, you know?" She spins suddenly, pulling Aqua along. "I feel like dancing; the castle is so boring." She sways a little. "Dance with me, Aqua."

Aqua rests a hand against the swell of Cinderella's hip, her other hand poised in the air—the proper way to dance, if she can remember any of their lessons (because Terra always had two left feet, so it had been up to Aqua to lead.)

Cinderella laughs at her, a breathy little helpless kind of sound, and presses a kiss to Aqua’s upturned palm. She lingers there, and Aqua can feel the shape of her mouth as it twists into a smile. 

"No, like this.” She places both of Aqua's hands against her waist, pressing the two of them breast to breast, then twines her own hands behind Aqua’s neck in an almost-embrace before laying her head against Aqua's shoulder and beginning to hum: a low, sweet little melody that makes Aqua want to keep this moment folded carefully into her heart for the rest of her days.


End file.
